callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Traffic/Transcript
Introduction Mitchell (narrating): After Korea I thought I was done. But Irons gave me something to believe in. It’s one thing to get your foot in the door. Next, you gotta prove you belong there. I got my first chance two months later. An intel report comes on, showing various details. Narrator: Just over twelve hours ago, Nigerian Prime Minister Samuel Abidoyo was taken hostage while attending an international technology summit in Lagos. We believe this to be the work of the KVA – a leading anti-Western terrorist organization founded by former Chechen separatists. The location and true identity of its leader, code-named "Hades", remains unknown. While the motivation for this abduction is unclear, it is in keeping with a series of bolder attacks attributed to the KVA over the past several years. Your mission is to link up with host nation forces under the command of Captain Ajani and affect the immediate release of the PM. The scene cuts to Gideon, who is preparing with Mitchell and Joker before heading out. Gideon: These amateurs think they understand hostage rescue. We’ll show ‘em how it’s done. Gideon looks at Mitchell, who is adjusting his hand. Gideon: Waiting on you, rookie. Mitchell: Yeah, hang on a sec alright, the sync is still off. Mitchell adjusts the fly drone on his hand. The view then shifts to the drone. Mitchell's name and information is displayed in the drone's HUD. Mitchell: Ok, I got it. These things are pretty impressive. Whoa! The drone then flies over to Gideon and Joker. Both their names and information are displayed. Gideon: Try not to fall in love with the toys. It still comes down to the soldier that uses them. Captain Ajani's profile picture then appears on Gideon's pad. Ajani: Gideon, my men are in position. We are ready to commence operations at your word. Gideon: Copy. We roll hard in five. Try not to get us killed out there, eh rookie? Mitchell flies the drone back to his hand. Mitchell: Roger that. Gameplay "TRAFFIC" LAGOS, NIGERIA MARCH 7, 2055 – 0745 HRS EXO TYPE SPECIALIST *RIOT SHIELD (ACTIVATED) *OVERDRIVE (ACTIVATED) *MAG GLOVES (ACTIVATED) The mission starts by Mitchell controlling the fly drone. Gideon: Mitchell, you’re up. Joker: Fly drone’s live. Sending you the feed. Gideon: Steady now. Approaching target building. The fly drone enters the building as several KVA soldiers set up a mounted machine gun by the window. KVA Soldier: I need two men by the window! Move! Move! Joker: We got multiple KVA, south room on the second floor. KVA Soldier: Cover the door! Gideon: Keep moving. Joker: Conference room up ahead. Prime Minister: Please look, I, I am the only one who need remain, huh. Look, look, look, this man, he has a family. He will die without any medical attention. Joker: There’s the Prime Minister. Boss, look who’s with him. Gideon: Hades. Joker: We gonna bag him? Gideon: The PM’s our first priority. Hades: We are men…born to die. Some guilty, some innocent. The only question is when and how. Prime Minister: Look, we live by God’s grace. His killing will achieve nothing. Hades: You are mistaken. Hades pulls out an Atlas 45 and kills the hostage. Prime Minister: No! Hades: It will achieve a great deal. The Fly Drone turns off the feed. Gideon: Prophet, they just executed a hostage. We’re striking now. Prophet: Copy Atlas two-one, you have execute authority. Joker: All teams, we’re green, we’re green. Gideon: Three mikes to phase line alpha. Clock’s on. Ajani: If we attack now, they will kill the Prime Minister. Gideon: They’ll kill him anyway! We’ll get him out alive. Joker: Keep it tight. Prophet: Incoming vidlink from command. A vidlink is received from Jonathan Irons to give more information and he also states that he wants the Prime Minister alive. Irons: Let’s show them what Atlas can do. The KVA have been terrorizing this region for far too long. It’s time to send them a message. A handshake with the Prime Minister, I could turn this entire region around, so take him alive …No pressure. Gideon: Pressure? What pressure? Irons: Good luck. Joker: Locked. Gideon: Mitchell, bust it. Reinforcements arrive in the area. A Nigerian soldier is on the loudspeaker telling the KVA to surrender immediately. Nigerian Soldier: This is the Nigerian Army! Surrender immediately! Ajani: My men are in position. Gideon: No one fires unless we give the word. Ajani: Understood. Gideon: Let’s go. Nigerian Soldier: You will not be harmed if you leave the building peacefully! Surrender your weapons! The team use mag grips to climb up on the wall. Gideon: Mag grips on. Up the wall. Move around that window. Your gloves won’t stick to it. Mitchell, ready with the Mute charge. The team place Mute charges on the top of the building. After detonating, they drop down into the building. Joker: Hostage room, hundred meters. This way. Gideon: Prophet, we’ve cleared the perimeter building and are moving to the X. Prophet: Copy two-one. Gideon: Move. Joker: Clear. Gideon: Let’s take a look. Mitchell, Joker, you’re up. Mitchell tosses a Harmonic Pulse Device to Joker, and both plant one on the wall. Ajani: What in be this? Gideon: Harmonic pulse. Reads biodensity through pretty much anything. Joker: Show time. Gideon: Alright Mitchell, you’re our eyes. Recon shows four KVA in the room. Mark em. We’ll take them down together. On your shot Mitchell. Joker: Hostiles are tagged. Gideon: On your go. Hit em. Joker: Hostiles are tagged. Gideon: Mitchell, mark the targets. Joker: All targets down. The team kill all soldiers in the room using the Harmonic Pulse Device. They enter the room and find that Hades has already gone along with the technologist. Gideon: Atlas rescue force, nobody move! Joker: Looks like Hades bailed. Gideon: Not our problem. Gideon: Mitchell, secure the PM. Mitchell secures the Prime Minister and he tells them that they have taken all of the hostages as the KVA only wanted the technologists and no one else. Prime Minister: They’ve taken all of the hostages. The technologists from our summit. The KVA wanted them, not us. Gideon: Ajani! Ajani is using a radio to communicate and his team notify him that they have spotted the hostages in a box truck. Ajani: Eh, Eh, What!? My men just spotted them in a box truck. Gideon: Color! Ajani: Eh, Eh, what, what color?! White! Gideon: Position! Ajani: Wha, Where?! They’re leaving downtown! The team move out to go after the truck and Gideon tells the Prime Minister that he will be safe here. Gideon: Alright, lets move. Alpha team will secure the site. Sir. You’ll be safe here. Prime Minister: Thank you, soldier. The team receive a feed providing Intel on the white box truck. Prophet: Two-one, we have a traffic cam feed on a white box truck on Independence Road moving southwest of your position. Gideon: Roger that. The team reach the highway. Joker: Fucking rush hour. Ajani: NIGERIAN ARMY, GET DOWN! OUT OF THE WAY! A KVA fires an RPG. Joker: RPG! The team engage hostiles at the highway. Ajani: COME OUT FROM THE ROAD! Gideon: Tango with RPG on top of the coach! Get a threat grenade on em. They’re using MMGs! Stay clear! If the player tries to leave the mission area Gideon will say a random line. Mitchell, stay on mission! Where the hell are you going, Mitchell? Snipers appear on a balcony. Ajani: Snipers on the balcony. Gideon: Use your overdrive! More hostiles come in by the overpass. Joker: More coming in by the overpass! Gideon: Joker: Enemies by the shops! After all enemies are killed, a nearby fuel truck explodes. Joker: Boooom. The team clear out the area and take a shortcut through an alley. Gideon: Area clear. Let’s move. Ajani: We can take a shortcut through the alleys! Prophet: Two-one, target truck’s on the move, half a klick due south. Gideon: Through here. Copy, we’re on it. The team engage more KVAs on the way. More enemies arrive in a blue jeep. Gideon: Area clear! Ajani: Through the gate here. Joker: I’ve got it. Joker smashes the gate’s machine system which makes it possible to slide the gate. Gideon: This way! More enemy reinforcements arrive with an enemy technical. Gideon: Oncoming! Hook right, hook right! Up the stairs! More enemies appear. Ajani: Independence road is through here! An enemy technical appears in front of the team and more enemies arrive in the area. Joker: Technical! Gideon: Inside! Inside! Joker: That turret’s armored. We’re going to have to flank it. Gideon: Mitchell, flank the technical. Joker: Get behind that bastard! Gideon: Decent work, Mitchell. The team clear out the area and climb over a wall to get back to the highway. Prophet: Two one, target truck egressing west on Liberty Highway, 500 meters. Ajani: We’re close. Through here. Gideon: Need to get over this wall. Get across the street. The team encounter more enemies on the street. The team cross the highway, lane by lane, being careful not to get overrun by moving vehicles. If the player does not cross the street, Gideon will say a random line. Get across the street, Mitchell! Cross the street! If the player tries to leave the mission area, Gideon will say a random line. Mitchell, on me. Pay attention, Mitchell. Gideon: Watch yourself. Prophet: Target truck is approaching your position. Gideon: Copy that, Prophet. Mitchell, over here. Gideon and Mitchell go to the end of the street and see another street below them. They wait for the truck to appear. Prophet: You should have eyes on the truck. Gideon: I see it. Damn, no clear shot. Fuck it. Let’s do this. Jump! Gideon sees the truck zooming down, however he has no clear shot on the truck so they both jump down onto a coach. They continue to jump from coach to coach, so they can get closer to the truck. Gideon: Take out those SUVs! Get ready to jump! Joker: Gideon, we’ve lost visual on you. Gideon: Pursuing target, southbound the highway! Find transportation and follow! Joker: Roger that. Gideon: Stay close! Mitchell jumps onto the next coach and he just grabs hold of the coach using his Mag Glove. An enemy technical arrives right at that moment. Mitchell uses his pistol to kill the enemy using the mounted machine gun. The vehicle comes charging at Mitchell, but he dodges it. He then jumps onto the vehicle, and kills the driver. Gideon: Enemy chopper! Take it down! An enemy chopper arrives. Gideon: Go! Jump now! Target’s at our twelve o’clock! Jump! Gideon and Mitchell jump onto the truck and Mitchell grabs hold and pulls off the side view mirror. Gideon: Hold on! Mitchell uses his pistol and kills the driver and the passenger. Gideon tries to stop the truck but another vehicle crashes into the truck jumps off the highway and straight into the water. Mitchell opens the back of the truck and Gideon grabs hold of the technologist. They both then swim back to the surface. Gideon: Oye! No dozing. Job’s not over ‘til I say it is. Joker appears. Joker: Please tell me this fucker is alive. Gideon: Stop stressing. He’s breathing. Barely. Joker: The hell do we want with this guy anyway? Ajani appears. Gideon: Don’t know, don’t care. It’s up to the boffins back at HQ. You get your money’s worth, Ajani? Ajani: You delivered exactly as promised. Gideon: Drinks on me tonight. Gideon says to Mitchell that you did alright and Gideon gives a weapon to Mitchell. Gideon: You did alright, Mitchell. The mission ends by the screen fading away and Gideon about to carry the technologist.